<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Matter Of Loyalty by lorir_writes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076813">A Matter Of Loyalty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes'>lorir_writes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Crown &amp; the Flame (Visual Novels)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Minor Injuries, Romance, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:16:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Unsure of what to think after Raydan returned to Stormholt, Kenna demands answers from the spymaster.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raydan Lykel/Kenna Rys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Matter Of Loyalty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Submission to Tumblr CFWC Kinktober - Day 28: Licking</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p><br/>
Once each one of the warrior queen’s loyal companions left the chambers where the spymaster rested, Kenna closed the door and scrutinized the man before her as she sat down. She couldn’t deny she has mixed feelings about it. She was aware he was mysterious and close-guarded. He always hid in the shadows, he was known for gathering information about influential people, including herself. He was persuasive and smart, traits that were useful to her when it came to strategizing battles. But when he stayed at Azura’s side for a while, it hurt her. It may have been a way to find out how to defeat her enemy, but even if it wasn’t truly a betrayal, it didn’t hurt any less. What could he have said to her to make her trust him? She needed answers.</p><p>“I see you still have doubts, my queen.” Raydan’s calm voice interrupted her thoughts.</p><p>“Can you blame me?”</p><p>“No, I can’t.” He tilted his head to the side, appraising her. “Why did you take me back then? Val is one of your most loyal friends and she doesn’t trust me. And you know I can be deceiving.” He moved closer to her on the bed. “Is it because I got myself injured to protect you?”</p><p>The queen stared at him deadpan. “We just established that you collapsed from exhaustion, not from the wound.”</p><p>“I still gave you an edge and you left the fight against Azura’s shadows unharmed, but all right. Perhaps it was something else. Something I might have said to prove my undying loyalty to you.”</p><p>Kenna’s heart raced in her chest. When Val told her what Raydan did, she couldn’t believe it. She promised herself no one would make her feel like a fool again. Yet, there were the events of the previous night. What he said to her when she had her sword on his throat changed something within her. Or did it merely reveal feelings she was trying to hide?</p><p>“You are a spy. The lie you told Azura was so good she made you a quite generous offer. How can I know if what you said to me is true?”</p><p>“I told Azura what she wanted to hear. What I said to you last night isn’t something you wanted to hear. But I needed you to know, Your Majesty. Even being as good as I am at my job, I can’t fake those feelings so well. You would have seen through the lies.”</p><p>Silence loomed over as their eyes met. She has watched him deceit other people before. She knew how he was like when he lied. He never lied to her. And this time, it wasn’t any different. Yet, Kenna averted her gaze. Like her mother used to say, a queen shouldn’t wear her heart on her sleeve. “Are you trying to distract me, spymaster?”</p><p>“It depends. Am I succeeding?”</p><p>“A little.“ A hint of a smile played on her lips. "How are your wounds?”</p><p>“Nothing I won’t survive.” He brushed it off with a grin.</p><p>“I don’t suppose you’d feel fit enough to give a speech for me?” She jested.</p><p>“Aren’t rousing pre-battle speeches old hat to you by now?”</p><p>“Yes, but I’m usually giving them to Stormholt soldiers.”</p><p>“Who are you addressing today?”</p><p>“Luther’s troops.” She grimaced.</p><p>“And they’re a tough audience, let me tell you.” Zenobia’s contralto voice echoed through the walls as she opened the door.</p><p>Raydan scowled. “You Nevrakis have a nasty habit of showing up unexpectedly.”</p><p>“Funny, I thought the same about you people when you crashed my party and kidnapped me,” Zenobia sneered at him then looked at the queen. “Come with me, Kenna. I need to talk to you before the speech.”</p><p>Raydan turned to Kenna with a nod. “Go. You should prepare to give your speech.” She opened her mouth to say something when he continued. “…Or you could go shut that door in Zenobia’s face and stay a while longer.”</p><p>As they exchanged glances, a corner of his mouth lifted. Then, Kena rose to her feet, stopped at the threshold, and looked at the red-headed woman. “I’ll see you in a moment.”</p><p>“WHAT?” Zenobia stared at the queen in disbelief. “OH. MY. GODS! ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT N—”</p><p>Kenna winked as she slammed the door shut and locked the door.</p><p>"Good choice.”</p><p>“Is it?” The queen stepped closer to him. “I doubt the Crown’s advisors and allies would approve the idea of me locked inside a room with a spy.”</p><p>“Even if this spy got injured to save your life?”</p><p>She arched an eyebrow.</p><p>“As I said, it was a very long day.”</p><p>Kenna chuckled.</p><p>“It’s a joy to see I still can bring a smile to your lips, but tell me: what do I have to do to prove I’m worthy of your trust, my queen?” He asked.</p><p>A fluttering sensation rose inside her belly as he gazed at her. All her life, many have vied for her attention in hopes of forming alliances and political influence. Very few tried to win her heart. But only one man made her heart skip a beat or bring a vivid shade of red to her cheeks. Standing so close to him after some time apart, it was hard to fight those feelings. “I can list a few things…”</p><p>Raydan smiled as she reached for him, cupping his face. But as he moved closer, he winced.</p><p>Worry clouded her features and she stepped back. “Are you sure you’re alright? I can leave now and let you rest.”</p><p>Placing his hand atop hers, he gazed at her. “Kenna, I’ve been living a lie for days. I need to feel something honest again. I need you. Come here.” He pulled her closer, lips crashing together in a heated kiss.</p><p>Goosebumps spread along her body as he nipped her bottom lip. His hand dug into her hair, as he reveled in her smell and the warmth of her lips.</p><p>He was about to undo her armor when Kenna pulled away and shoved him playfully. “You know, issuing commands to a queen is treason.”</p><p>“How unfortunate. And I’ve only just been cleared.” He smiled slyly. “Is there anything I can do so my queen can forgive me?”</p><p>“Yes ” Sitting on his lap with her legs on either side of him, she said. “Undress me.“</p><p>The spy was happy to oblige. He removed each part of her armor and garments, taking his time to admire her bare skin. Meanwhile, her fingertips grazed over his bare chest. She looked intently as if trying to memorize the spots where birthmarks and scars were.</p><p>When the last piece of the clothing reached the ground, Kenna sat on the edge of the bed, her posture as regal as she looked when she sat on her throne. “Raydan Lykel?”</p><p>He stood up and turned to her. “Yes, my queen.”</p><p>“I demand a demonstration of loyalty. Kneel.”</p><p>“As you command, my queen,” he answered then kneeled on the floor before her. His hands reached for her feet and caressed her calves and thighs as his eyes swept over her athletic figure. “And now, my Queen?”</p><p>“Bow.”</p><p>Lust darkened his eyes while Raydan parted Kenna’s legs and as instructed, he bowed his head. Soft moans escaped from her lips as his tongue rested on the soft flesh of her center before it moved up and down her wet folds with slow and strong licks. Her fingers thread into his hair, pulling him closer. The tip of his tongue pressed against her sensitive nub then ran in circles over it.</p><p>“Oh, gods!” The queen meowed.</p><p>The spymaster glanced at her from time to time, but he didn’t stop. His strong hands gripped her hips to keep her in place when she involuntarily moved away. Between fast and slow, Raydan savored the moment, stroking and sucking the queen’s sex.</p><p>Kenna threw her head back gasping as two fingers slid inside her. Her body ached for this: the feeling of his nimble tongue pressed against her center, his fingers thrusting in and out of her, building up the heat inside her until it became unbearable. She knew he could please her just like this for as long as he took to make her beg for more. However, Queen Kenna Rys didn’t beg. She commanded. "Raydan, I need you.”</p><p>He pulled away looking up at her, but his fingers kept moving in and out of her. “How much do you need me right now?”</p><p>“I–” She trailed off as her legs trembled.</p><p>“Say it, Kenna,” Raydan hissed.</p><p>The queen couldn’t find words to speak. Euphoria washed over her, making her eyes flutter shut and whimper. As she came back from her high, she caught Raydan staring at her in amusement. She scowled at him playfully.</p><p>“Did I do something wrong, my queen?”</p><p>“Yes. You gave me another command.”</p><p>“Oh… Did I just get myself in trouble again?” He teased.</p><p>Kenna leaned in and placed a finger under his chin. Their faces were mere inches apart. “You have no idea.” She straightened up her posture and stood up. “Lie on the bed.”</p><p>Without hesitation, he did as he was told. The queen traced a finger along his leg and slowly pulled down his underpants. Then she climbed on top of him and lowered herself onto him. The two of them gasped as their bodies connected and Kenna began to roll her hips.</p><p>One of his hands grasped her waist, helping her move faster, while the other slid up her stomach. As the queen leaned back, holding onto his thighs for support, the spy reached for her breasts and caressed them, teasing her hard peaks with his thumb and forefinger. “You are magnificent…” he groaned.</p><p>The queen swiveled her hips, increasing her tempo. She leaned forward and captured his earlobe, licking and biting it again softly.</p><p>His hands wandered down to her hips as their lips met again. Sweat ran down her back while she ground on him. Switching the pace between fast and slow, soft and hard, Kenna moved up and down on him, unafraid to take charge.</p><p>While she continued to rock her hips, Raydan gazed at her in adoration. Unlike other men, he never felt intimidated or threatened by her power. If anything, it aroused him. Perhaps much more than he expected. As he noticed she wasn’t as close as he was, he placed one hand between her legs and stroked her bundles of nerves.</p><p>“Ah, yes!” She panted. Her movements became erratic, her breasts flushed and her walls pulsated around him. Soon, she meowed, lost in pure bliss. Her orgasms kept going like waves until he moaned her name, spilling his seed into her.</p><p>“If this was my punishment for treason, perhaps I should betray you more often,” he jested as she laid beside him.</p><p>“Please don’t,” she smiled, but it didn’t reach her eyes. “I don’t think I could bear it.” She looked out the window, avoiding eye contact.</p><p>Raydan lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it before he whispered. “I didn’t betray you then and I never will. I couldn’t live with myself if I ever hurt the woman I love.”</p><p>Kenna looked back at him and bit her lips nervously. Was it the right time to say it back? Was there ever a right moment to say how enamored she was with him and how she urged to tell him everything she has been thinking about the future?</p><p>“I’m not trying to distract you, I swear. I simply wanted you to know why my loyalty to you never wavered.”</p><p>Before he said anything else, she pressed her lips to his and rested her head on his shoulder. “I believe you.”</p><p>Heaving a sigh in relief, he cradled his arm around her, basking in the afterglow. After a brief moment, he broke the silence. “Don’t you have a speech to prepare?”</p><p>“I’m thinking about it…” She yawned, eyes blinking slowly. “I’ll just think for a few more minutes.”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>Still holding his hand, she smiled to herself, reveling in the feeling of his fingers playing with her hair, lulling her to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>